Abrindo os olhos para o Amor
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Fic sobre Shunrey e Shiriyo após a batalha de Hades (soft - hentai)
1. Default Chapter

Volteeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii!!!!!  
  
  
  
E com uma nova fic. Para não dizerem que sou completamente vidrada no Shun (que ideia...), escolhi um casal que acho perfeito para esta história. Tez alva... cabelos escuros... olhos amendoados... já perceberam, né?  
  
  
  
Acontece após a Saga de Hades, mas muito, muito pouco tempo depois.  
  
  
  
Mas não se preocupem, fãs do Shun, eu voltarei com uma nova fic sobre esse rapaz que, como diz a minha amiga Princess Briefs, amarrou-nos com as suas correntes!!!  
  
  
  
Ah, chega de Blá Blá Blá e passemos à acção... 


	2. Surpreendida na Noite

Surpreendida na noite...  
  
O local parecia idilicamente só. O único som que se ouvia era o barulho da cascata de Rosan, um barulho calmo e refrescante de água pura a cair em força, mas no entanto tão suavemente. A espécie de lago que era formado no término da queda de água reflectia cristalinamente as estrelas do céu de estio quente e claro da região de Rosan, na China.  
  
  
  
Mas um observador atento notaria que, de todas essas estrelas, havia uma constelação que brilhava mais intensamente que todas as outras: Dragão. Mas também notaria que a habitual azáfama de animais que se movimentava normalmente em torno do para beber água ou apenas para gozar de um pouco de frescura que as águas em turbilhão soltavam estava em falta, pois não se via um único coelho, não se ouvia uma única coruja.  
  
  
  
Todavia, a explicação para esse fenómeno nada tinha de anormal. Prestava-se pelo simples facto do local não estar tão só quanto isso. Mesmo a meio do lago, encontrava-se uma jovem de tez alva e cabelos escuros na posição de lótus, concentrando-se como o seu mestre lhe ensinara. Contudo, a sua expressão não estava descontraída como habitualmente estavam as de Dokho, Shaka ou até mesmo Shiriyo quando meditavam. A bela face juvenil estava contraída de sofrimento e os olhos estavam com olheiras e vermelhos, tanto pela falta de descanso como pelos rios de lágrimas que já haviam corrido deles.  
  
  
  
A garota abriu a boca, movimentando os lábios e de entre eles saiu um soluço:  
  
  
  
- M... Mestre...  
  
  
  
Lágrimas correram em silêncio pela sua face contraída. Abriu lentamente os olhos, despiu-se e mergulhou no lago. Nadou um pouco, toda a graciosidade dos movimentos do corpo bem feito cortando suavemente as águas. Depois, saiu do lago e, vestindo apenas a roupa interior e a túnica, deitou-se no chão pensativa.  
  
  
  
Tentou lembrar-se de há quanto tempo estava a chorar pelo seu mestre. De repente sentiu fome. Há quanto tempo não comia?  
  
  
  
- Três dias...  
  
  
  
Era isso. Não conseguia comer à três dias. E há uma semana que vivia aquele inferno de lágrimas.  
  
  
  
Lembrava-se de ter sentido o cosmos de Dokho elevar-se extraordinariamente há uma semana atrás. Depois sentiu-o, numa fracção de segundo, acariciar o seu próprio espirito como numa despedida e depois... desaparecer... para sempre.  
  
  
  
Depois sentira o cosmos de Shiriyo começar a crescer. Não, primeiramente não a crescer no sentido de aumentar, mas sim nop sentido de desenvolver-se. Mas depois nunca mais paraou de aumentar. E depois? Sentira uma porção de cosmos erguerem-se ao mesmo tempo e ela, desesperada, perdeu o contacto com o de Shiriyo. E nunca mais o conseguira sentir.  
  
  
  
Teria morrido? Mas também, ainda que não os destinguisse entre si, não conseguia sentir o cosmos de mais nenhum cavaleiro. Hades teria ganho? Não, a esta alturatodo o mundo já estaria mergulhado nas chamas do desespero, se assim fosse. Teriam, tanto uns como outros, morrido? Shiriyo, morto? Não! Não suportaria isso. Deveria ser culpa dela. Sim, não se devia estar a concentrar bem. Lembrava-se do velho ancião lhe ter dito que quando se deixava as emoções perturbar a concentração não se conseguia fazer as coisas como deviam ser. Bem, e ela não estava propriamente a evitar que as emoções preturbassem a sua concentração, pois não?  
  
  
  
Mas o que havia de fazer? Estava não preocupada... que faria ela com Dokho e Shiriyo mortos? Com Shiriyo morto? Não se conteve e recomeçou a chorar.  
  
  
  
- Shi... Shiriyo... volta... vol... volta para mim... eu nunc... eu nunca te disse, mas... eu amo-te... Shiriyo...  
  
  
  
Cansada, adormeceu sob o céu estrelado...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=^.^=&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&=^.^=  
  
  
  
O tempo passou e a madrugada começou a aproximar-se.  
  
  
  
Um vulto movia-se pelas sombras do bosque com sabedoria. Parecia conhecer bem aquelas paragens. Acabou por desembocar na clareira junto à cascata onde Shunrey havia adormecido, mas esta não deu por ele.  
  
  
  
O vulto moveu-se até ela e ficou a olhá-la durante algum tempo. Ou pelo menos assim pareceu. Depois ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e e acariciou-lhe a face levemente, devagar, devagar, até que a mão parou no pescoço fino e macio. Num acto que pareceu impulsivo inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios de jasmim. Quando parou, murmurou numa voz suave, mas entrecortada pela respiração ofegante:  
  
  
  
- Shun... rey...  
  
  
  
Ia começar a pegá-la no colo quando ela acordou e, vendo-o, abriu a boca para soltar um grito. Mas este nunca saiu da sua boca. O individuo tapou-lhe rapidamente a boca com uma mão forte. Então, Shunrey perdeu os sentido...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
###############################################################  
  
  
  
Ups! Parece que a Shunrey devia ter mais cuidado onde adormece e devia ter prestado mais atenção às lições de Dokho!  
  
  
  
Please, enviem-me os vossos comentários!!!! São tão importantes para mim!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bjokas 


	3. Um pesadelo tornase realidade: abraçame ...

Um pesadelo torna-se realidade: abraça-me, por favor!  
  
Shunrey acordou caída perto da cascata. via um monte de fogueiras à sua volta e muitos vultos escuros. Meio confusa, tentou-se levantar, mas sentia-se muito fraca.  
  
  
  
- Ai está ela. A princesinha acordou... - uma voz falsamente suave arrepiou-a. - dormiu bem, menina?  
  
  
  
Shunrey levantou a cabeça , abriu os seus olhou e asua boca abriu- se para soltar um grito de terror. Não, não podia ser verdade... não podia! Mas era. Tentou-se levantar para fugir, mas estava meio tonta e não conseguia. As mãos fortes do homem dirigiram-se para o seu corpo.  
  
  
  
- Vamos, fique quieta, menina.  
  
  
  
Shunrey afastou-se para trás com terror.  
  
  
  
- Morto, tu estás morto... - repetia horrorizada.  
  
  
  
- Como vê não estou. Agora, deixe-me ajudá-la a pôr-se mais... hem, confortável... - disse ele esticando as mãos para ela.  
  
  
  
- Eu vi-te morrer... Afasta-te de mim! Não me toques com essas mãos imundas, Máscara da Morte.  
  
  
  
Máscara da Morte limitou-se a mandar uma gargalhada para o ar:  
  
  
  
- A menina não me viu morrer. Foi tudo uma ilusão. Acha mesmo que aquele falhado do Shiriyo ia-me derrotar, a mim, um cavaleiro de hierarquia superior?  
  
  
  
Vários dos vultos haviam-se aproximado. Agora podia vê-los. Eram cavaleiros negros, espectros. Alguns olhavam para ela com ums expressão assassina, de raiva, outros como se fossem cães esfomeados a quem se abana um osso à frente do nariz. Mas tentou manter-se calma, não podia fazer mais nada neste momento do que defender-se com palavras.  
  
  
  
- A sério? Não me digas...  
  
  
  
Máscara olhou para ela de sobrolho levantado e rosnou uma interrogação. Então foi a vez de Shunrey soltar uma gargalhada de desprezo.  
  
  
  
- Bem, não seria a primeira vez, pois não, aranha nojenta? Ele já te fez ver o inferno várias vezes, muitas vezes, porque é inteligente e tu não, porque ele é sábio e é bom e tu és um bronco cheio de mania e tão estúpido que cais sempre nas armadilhas dele;porque não o faria agora?  
  
  
  
A face de Máscara endureceu mais, se possível, e a sua voz perdeu a doçura que anteriormente havia usado.  
  
  
  
- Como te atréves! Dizeres que aquele percevejo é melhor do que eu? - disse irado. Mas de súbito a sua face amenizou-se. - Mas quem sabe, em breve poderás mudar a tua opinião acerca de mim, e veres em mim as características que vias no teu amado Dragão.  
  
  
  
Shunrey abriu os olhos e enrijeceu o corpo.  
  
  
  
- Sim, porque, Shunrey, eu não te quero magoar, não quero mesmo. Se é que me entendes, minha Shunrey...  
  
  
  
Ela olhou-o rurborizada pela raiva e disse friamente:  
  
  
  
- Não faço a minha mínima ideia do que estás a falar. Mas também não quero saber. Eu vou-me embora daqui. - levantou-se para ir-se embora em passos decididos, mas por dentro tremia como varas verdes. Ele agarrou-a por um braço, e ela sentiu-se enojada pelo ascoque lhe sentia.  
  
  
  
- Ai sabes do que eu estou a falar sim. E não vais a lado nenhum. Vais ficar aqui até me aceitares. Leva o tepo que quiseres, eu sou paciente...  
  
  
  
- Solta-me! - gritou ela, estrebuchando. Mas ele limitou-se a arrastá-la até um monte de mantas onde a forçou a sentar-se. Ela começou a sentir as lágrimas chegarem-lhe aos olhos - Shiriyo virá salvar-me e tu vais morrer consumido pelas chamas da raiva do Dragão!  
  
  
  
Novamente Máscara riu-se, mas desta vez foi secundado pelos cavaleiros negros que se tinha ajuntado em seu redor. As suas gargalhadas eram grosseira e frias, e fizeram Shuinrey encolher-se assustada e enojada, pois parecia que conseguiaa sentir o hálito pútrido que provinha doss cavaleiros. Máscara olhou-a:  
  
  
  
- Tu és tão ingénua, pequena Shunrey, tão pura. É isso que o Dragão gosta em ti. É isso que eu gosto em ti... - riu-se novamente - mas ainda não percebeste...  
  
  
  
- Ainda não percebi o quê? - perguntou ela, em pânico.  
  
  
  
- Raciocina, pequena Shunrey, se estamos aqui, é porque os cavaleiros de Atena não nos conseguiram derrotar. É porque nós os derrotámos. - Máscara ergeu os braços triunfante - Hades venceu! É ele agora o senhor e dono desta terra.  
  
  
  
- Não... não é possível... Atena... os cavaleiros... mestre... Shiriyo! - balbuciou Shunrey em lágrimas.  
  
  
  
- Então, o Dragãozinho não te vai poder salvar - riu-se maldosamente - e adivinha o quê - ergeu-lhe o queixo com a mão - tu és só minha... - Shunrey afastou-o bruscamente. Máscara riu-se ainda mais.  
  
  
  
- Assassino! Mataste-o! - desesperada, atirou-se a ele, tentando agredi-lo. Mas ele era um cavaleiro muito forte e ela apenas fora treinada em alguma defesa pessoal.  
  
  
  
- Quem disse que eu o matei? Quem disse que ele está morto? - Shunrey olhou-o com esperança e ele moveu a cabeça em direcção a um dos cavaleiros - vai buscá-lo.  
  
  
  
Momentos depois, momentos de angústia depois, dois cavaleiros trouxeram Shiriyo, ferido, com o corpo chei de chagas, os pulsos amarrados grosseiramente, sendo arrastado pelo chão. Atiraram-no para os pés deles.  
  
  
  
- Shiriyo! - gritou Shunrey soltando-se de Máscara e abraçando o corpo de Shiriyo com carinho. Ergueu-lhe o rosto e olhou para a face do seu amado.  
  
  
  
- Shunrey...  
  
  
  
- Oh, Shiriyo, o que te fizeram? O que nos vão fazer?  
  
  
  
- Muito comovente, princesinha. Agora vamos ter o momento alto desta peça. Não, vamos ter um dos momentos altos desta peça. - Máscara olhou para Shunrey - Beija-o.  
  
  
  
- O quê?  
  
  
  
- O que estás a tramar, Máscara da Morte? - perguntou fracamente Shiriyo.  
  
  
  
- Beijem-se agora mesmo! Ou será pior para ela! - gritou Máscara.  
  
  
  
Eles obedeceram. Era o primeiro beijo. E pareceu-lhe que os portões do Céu se abriam no Inferno. Mas foram bruscamente afastados pelos cavaleiros a um sinal de Máscara. Então, este puxou Shunrey para ele e disse rancorosamente para Shiriyo:  
  
  
  
- Agora vê a tua amadaa a se entregar a mim totalmente. Vê não... porque tu não podes ver, não é Dragão? Sente. Não sei o que será pior...  
  
  
  
- Shunrey! Larga-a!  
  
  
  
- Não, pára! Larga-me, sua besta, se ani... - mas foi silenciado pelo asqueroso beijo de Máscara da Morte. Este forçou a abrir a boca e a deixar-se invadir pela sua língua áspera. Por fim largou-a no chão. Shiriyo controcia-se e chorava de raiva no chão, agarrado por quatro cavaleiros, gritansdo impropérios contra Máscara. Mas este não ligou; olhava vitoriosamente para a garota que estava no chão a chorar.  
  
  
  
- Muito bem! Cavaleiros! Lacem-no no fogo... - disse sorrindo cruelmente.  
  
  
  
- O quê? - gritou Shunrey - Não deixem-no, larguem! Shiriyo! - tentava ir ter com ele mas era agarrada por Máscara. Virou-se para ele - Eu faço tudo o que quiseres, mas poupa-o, por favor! - Mas Máscara estava demasiado excitado pelo que estava a acontecer para lhe ligar.  
  
  
  
- Shunrey! - gritou Shiriyo desesperado, antes de ser lançado no fogo - Eu amo-te!  
  
  
  
- Eu também te amo. Shiriyo. NÃO!  
  
  
  
A horrível cena parecia esbaterce e Shunrey pensou que estava a desmaiar outra vez quando ouvi a voz de Shiriyo:  
  
  
  
- Shunrey! Shunrey!  
  
  
  
Que estranho... a voz parecia estar cada vez mais forte...  
  
  
  
===================================================================== =========================================================  
  
  
  
Ai, a inspiração está a pulsar forte.  
  
  
  
Vá lá, people, me mandem comentários. Please  
  
  
  
Bjokas 


	4. Sentir os teus braços de novo: Porque pá...

Sentir os teus braços de novo: Porque páras sempre no momento X?  
  
Shunrey acordou com a cabeça a pesar-lhe e sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Sentia-se, pelo menos, confortável no local onde estava deitada. Aliás, este parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. à medida que os seus sentidos iam lentamente despertando, ela sentia-se melhor.  
  
  
  
Esquisito... sentia algo húmido e frio na testa... Ah, sim! Alguém lhe devia ter posto um pano molhado na testa... porque, sim, sentia-se muito quente; devia ter feito febre durante o tempo que estivera desmaiada. Ela desmaiara? Porquê?  
  
  
  
O corpo de Shunrey tremeu à medida que as recordações da noite invadiam em catadulpa a sua mente. Máscara da Morte sorrindo maldosamente. As suas gragalhadas cruéis. Ele forçando-a a beijá-lo. Os seus olhos a aumentarem de excitação ao verem o corpo de Shiriyo ser consumido pelas chamas e ao ouvirem os gritos lancinantes deste. Shiriyo... Shunrey começou a chorar.  
  
  
  
- Shi... Shiriyo...  
  
  
  
Ouviu passos apressados, alguém aproximar-se dela e seniu o calor de uns braços, de um corpo. Lembrou-se horrorizada de Máscara da Morte e começou a gritar:  
  
  
  
- Larga-me, monte de esterco! Deixa-me em paz!- disse, chorando.  
  
  
  
Braços fortes tentaram imobilizá-la:  
  
  
  
- Shunrey, calma! Calma! Sou eu! Sou eu, Shunrey, sou o Shiriyo!  
  
  
  
A garota parou de esbracejar ao ouvir aquela voz amada. Fez um esforço derradeiro e conseguiu abrir os olhos. Abriu a boca de espanto:  
  
  
  
- Shi... Shi... Shiriyo?!  
  
  
  
O rapaz sorria-lhe, os braços rodeavam-na fortemente, acalmando-a e até os olhos, para sempre fechados, lhe pareciam sorrir. A rapariga estava confusa. Agora via os mortos? Ou ninguém morria? Ou estavam todos mortos? Ou... Shunrey sorriu excitada:  
  
  
  
- Mataste-o? Mataste Máscara da Morte?  
  
  
  
- Calma, Shunrey, cal...  
  
  
  
- Diz-me que o derrotaste. Que ele está morto. Que Hades está morto. Que tu não ficaste queimado...  
  
  
  
- Shunrey, olha para mim! - obrigou-a a ficar quieta e calada a olhar para ele - foi só um sonho. Um pesadelo.  
  
  
  
- O quê?  
  
  
  
- Tu assustaste-te quando, ao acordares, me viste ao pé de ti na cascata, ias gritar mas eu tapei-te a boca e quando ia falar tu desmaiaste. Trouxe-te para casa, deitei-te mas tu começaste a delirar com uma febre súbita, gritando que Máscara da Morte tinha voltado e a chamar por mim. Eu tratei de ti o melhor que pude, mas a febre só passou hoje ao anoitecer.  
  
  
  
- Anoitecer? Eu passei o dia a dormir? - «Um sonho, foi tudo um poesadelo, um delírio asqueroso», pensou aliviada.  
  
  
  
- Passaste. - Shunrey tentou-se levantar mas ele impediu-a. - Descansa mais um pouco. Eu vou fazer um chá e preparar alguma coisa para comer. Sobrou um monte de coisas do que a Saori me obrigou a trazer para a viajem.  
  
  
  
- Mas eu quero levantar-me! - protestou ela.  
  
  
  
- Espera aqui por mim. Eu já te venho buscar. - disse, saindo.  
  
  
  
Shunrey deitou-se para trás e adormeceu de novo, sendo acordada pouco depois com Shiriyo a chamá-la:  
  
  
  
- Anda, vamos comer. - Shunrey ia-se a levantar, mas foi agradávelmente surpreendida por Shiriyo que pegou-a ao colo. - Deves estar maluca, se pensas ir a pé fraca como estás. - Ela fechou os olhos, enlaçou os braços no seu pescoço e encostou-se a ele sorrindo. - O que foi? - perguntou ele, surpreendido.  
  
  
  
- Nada. Estou feliz por tudo ter sido apenas um pesadelo.  
  
  
  
Shiriyo colocou-a numa cadeira à mesa da cozinha e pricipiaram a comer em silêncio, mas pouco depois já ela perguntava curiosa e ansiosa:  
  
  
  
- Como foi a batalha? Hades foi derrotado para sempre? Os nossos amigos estão todos bem?  
  
  
  
- Calma! - disse ele, rindo. - A batalha foi dura, muito dura, mas lá nos conseguimos arranjar. Hades não vai voltar, pelo menos não nos próximos 200 anos. E sim, os nossos amigos estão todos bem, cansados, mas bem e felizes.  
  
  
  
- E o mestre, ele... - Shiriyo baixou a cabeça e Shunrey suspirou - Não sei o que vai ser de nós sem ele... - disse em lágrimas.  
  
  
  
Ele levantou-se e abraçou-a:  
  
  
  
- Não te preocupes, eu vou cuidar de ti.- Shunrey abraçou-se a ele - Shunrey... - ela olhou-o - vai ficar tudo bem, m... - parou a olhar para os seus olhoss e deixou o olhar correr até aos lábios carnudos. Ela notou-o e fechou o olhos.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando os abriu, estavam marejados de lágrimas: Shiriyo largara e afastara-se até à porta, olhando para lá das suas trevas eternas. Ela baixou a cabeça - Shunrey... eu não devia, mas... tu lembras-te do sonho todo? - Ela assentiu - E tens a certeza que todas as tuas... emoções estavam certas?  
  
  
  
- Porquê essa pergunta? O que se passa?  
  
  
  
- Nada. Eu já volto.  
  
  
  
- Onde é que tu v...  
  
  
  
- Fica aqui. Eu já volto. Tenho assuntos para resolver... - Shiriyo misturou-se nas brumas da noite e Shunrey deixou de vê-lo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
##################################################################### #########################################################  
  
  
  
Vou já já já postar o próximo capítulo! Que vai ser bem, bem mais quentinho que estes últimos...  
  
  
  
Muito obrigado a Nocturna e Princess Briefs pelo apoio que me têm dado!  
  
  
  
Ô, people, vá lá, não custa tanto assim mandar um comentário... e nós precisamos tanto deles....  
  
  
  
Bjokas 


	5. Quando o pesadelo, o sonho e a realidade...

Quando o pesadelo, o sonho e a realidade se misturam...  
  
Mas ela segui-o passado pouco tempo. Estava assustada com a reacção de Shiriyo. Os passos dele levaram-na novamente até ao lago. Chegou a tempo de vê-lo mergulhar... e mergulhou atrás dele.  
  
  
  
Segui-o à distância até uma zona onde nunca tinha ido. A respiração começava a fazer falta... de repente ele desapareceu e ela aprecebeu-se de uma entrada para uma caverna subterrânea dentro da própria parede rochosa. Emergiu cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer barulho na sua ânsia de respirar e seguiu por um corredor estreito. Estava a chegar a uma gruta mal iluminada quando ouviu vozes; correu silenciosamente a esconder-se atrás de uma rocha mesmo na boca da gruta e...  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
  
  
... conteve um grito de horror.  
  
  
  
- Eu sabia que estarias aqui, Máscara da Morte. - A voz de Shiriyo ecoou calma pelas paredes da gruta.  
  
  
  
- Sempre foste muito inteligente, Dragão... - Máscara estava exausto e desgastado, mas nem por isso abandonava a sua arrogância.  
  
  
  
- Vomita, Máscara... o que é que tu queres da Shunrey?  
  
  
  
O outro deu um sorriso de escárnio: - E o que é que eu poderia querer dessa pirralha antipática? Ah, sim... Tu gostas dela, não é?  
  
  
  
- Não fujas do assunto! - gritou Shiriyo, os olhos a brilharem, irados - Eu sei que o delírio dela não foi provocado pela febre... foi provocado por ti! O que é que tu queres dela, monstro?  
  
  
  
- Ah, Dragão, a inocência, a pureza daquele anjo...  
  
  
  
«Inocência... Pureza...», Shunrey lembrava-se dele ter utilizado essas mesmas expressões no seu sonho. Sentia uma raiva enorme dele...  
  
  
  
- ... eu desejo o seu corpo... a sua alma... eu quero-a para mim... beijar os seus lábios macios, sentir a sua pele de seda... o seu doce hálito a jasmim... passear a minha língua na boca dela, as minhas mãos pelos seus...  
  
  
  
- CALA-TE DESGRAÇADO! - berrou Shiriyo enraivecido.  
  
  
  
Shunrey sentia-se enojada, a pontos de vomitar. Mas de repente Shiriyo ficou muito calmo:  
  
  
  
- Mas não interessa. Não sairás daqui com vida. A tua desprezível existência é um ultraje à existência pura e angelical de Shunrey, e eu não posso permitir isso... aranha...  
  
  
  
- O que queres dizer com isso, seu... - mas não houve tempo para mais nada.  
  
  
  
- CÓLERA DOS 100 DRAGÕES! - Shiriyo abateu-se sobre Máscara da Morte com toda a força do seu cosmos e pura e simplesmente desintegrou-o. Respirou fundo e toda a raiva desapareceu do seu cosmos. - Podes sair agora, Shunrey.  
  
  
  
Ela saiu assustada de trás da rocha: - Como é que...  
  
  
  
- Senti o teu cosmos. E senti o cosmos dele o dia todo. ELe só podia esstar aqui. Mas não te vai fazer sofrer mais...  
  
  
  
Shunrey lançou-se nos braços dele e ele abraçou-a com carinho:  
  
  
  
- Shunrey, pergunto-te mais uma vez, tens a certeza que as tuas emoções estavam certas no teu sonho?  
  
  
  
Ela olhou-o muito séria: - Tenho... mas o que...  
  
  
  
- Eu também te amo - E beijou-a apaixonadamente, sendo rapidamente correspondido. Quando pararam, ele disse - eu ouvi o que disseste no sonho, mas tinha medo que isso fosse um delírio meu...  
  
  
  
- Nunca... - murmurou ela, beijando-o mais apaixonadamente do que nunca.  
  
  
  
Derrubou-a no chão da caverna, tinham tanta fome um do outro... as suas mãos corriam céleres pelos seus corpos, tentando tirar as roupas o mais depressa que podiam, beijando-se sem parar, trocando juras de amor eterno.  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente se conseguiram livrar de todas as peças de corpo, hiriyo se ergueu um pouco, contemplando o corpo da amada. Contemplando...  
  
  
  
- Shiriyo... os teus olhos, tu, tu consegues ver de novo...  
  
  
  
Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma malícia juvenil:  
  
  
  
- Atena conseguiu curar-me... e valeu a pena... - os olhos percorrem o seu corpo - és um Anjo na Terra... - murmurou, maravilhado.  
  
  
  
- À espera que o seu Deus a possua... - respondeu ela ruborizada, puxando-a para ele.  
  
  
  
Amaram-se perdidamente, as mãos perderam-se nos caminhos secretos do corpo de cada um, as bocas cruzando-se entre si e nos pontos mais delicados dos seus corpos. Dificilmente poderiam aguentar mais desejo.  
  
  
  
Então Shiriyo possuiu-a apaixonadamente, prolongando o máximo de tempo o prazer, deixando que o ambiente abafado da caverna se enchesse de gemidos, múrmurios, trocas de carícias e dos perfumes de cada um deixando que o cume do prazer os atingisse a ambos na sua última investida, em que se tornaram um só, e pertencentes a cada um deles.  
  
  
  
Cansados abraçaram, e ficaram ofegantes, em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o múrmurio das águas da cascata, a testemunha silênciosa do perfume do amor que cobriu Rosan nessa noite e nunca mais a abandonou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
##################################################################### #########################################################  
  
  
  
Pois é, já acabou. Sei que o hentai tá levezinho ( se é que se pode chamar a isso hentai), mas é o meu primeiro e eu tou com um pouquinho de vergonha #^.^#...  
  
  
  
Vai, gente, digam o que acharam. 


End file.
